<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Woes by Wisegirl4302</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781647">Wedding Woes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl4302/pseuds/Wisegirl4302'>Wisegirl4302</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Percabeth Week, Weddings, between TBoL and TLO, percabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl4302/pseuds/Wisegirl4302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Sally and Paul's Wedding! Percy and Annabeth are meeting each other after 10 months. Will they become friends again? Read to find out. Set between TBoL and TLO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Woes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy was fiddling with his tie and staring at his reflection in the mirror when his mother came out from her bedroom and poked him in the stomach.</p><p>"Would you stop touching that, you look fine." His mom reprimanded him. Percy wanted to argue that the tie was basically cutting off his circulation but bit his tongue when he glanced at his mom. She looked so beautiful in her long white gown with flowers stitched at the sleeves and the hem of the dress. Her face was practically glowing and he could tell this was one of the happiest moments in her life.</p><p>She was getting married today and he couldn't be more thrilled for her.</p><p>"Oh and honey, don't forget that Annabeth will be present at the function." Percy noticed that her eyes twinkled mischievously and he fought the urge to groan. Leave it to his mom to complicate things.Yeah, he was excited to see Annabeth after so long but the thought made him so nervous he felt like there was a zoo in his stomach. Not to mention they hadn't exactly ended last summer on a happy note nor did they maintain contact. Usually after camp let out, they would write letters and occasionally call each other. But this year, there had been none of that. The only time there had been even a flicker of communication between them was when his mom had invited Annabeth to the wedding and she had called back saying she would make it. Even then, it wasn't like they had directly spoken.</p><p>To make matters worse, Rachel was also going to be at the wedding. And he knew from experience that those two didn't exactly see eye to eye.</p><p>Percy turned to face his mom and smiled. "I know mom. I can't wait to see her." He hoped his mom couldn't see the faint blush that came on his cheeks.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>The evening had been going pretty well so far which basically meant there hadn't been any disguised monsters trying to crash the wedding. Percy was sitting at the front of the hall, close to the alter facing the audience as he watched some of his friends trickle into the room. Grover came in first with his mortal disguise on comprising his crutches and cap, followed by Nico who somehow still managed to look pale in his white suit. Then Rachel entered who looked really pretty in a maroon dress with her hair in an elegant bun. Once she settled down, she looked around until she caught his eye. She smiled giving him a quick wave and raised her eyebrow as if to say 'Wow Percy you clean up nice.' He tried not to blush and shot her a quick smile. Tyson followed shortly after receiving weird looks from the other guests. Percy assumed it was just the mist but he was still surprised by how much he had grown physically. He was at least half a foot taller and his shoulders were broader than before making him look like a cross between a beef rugby player and a giant basketball player.</p><p>Annabeth was the last to arrive; looking so beautiful Percy forgot how to breathe for a second. She was wearing a silver grey dress that came up to her knees and her hair was in perfect curls framing her face. She had on a little make up which he never thought she would be caught dead wearing. She looked around spotting Grover, Tyson and Nico. Percy watched as she said hi to the boys and then realized that the only seat available near them was next to Rachel who she had pointedly ignored until then. He watched as she slowly turned and settled next to Rachel, whom she offered a tentative hi before she looked ahead and met Percy's eyes. Percy tried to play it cool and pretend like he hadn't just been staring at her all this time but one look into her eyes and he could tell she wasn't fooled. She smirked and dropped her gaze, turning to Rachel and saying something.</p><p>'That was it', Percy thought. She hadn't even offered a proper way of saying hello. Last year, before Luke had become Kronos and Rachel had come into the picture, he thought they could overcome this threshold and morph their relationship into something else. But after everything, he would be surprised if they could even have a conversation without yelling at each other. He wondered what she was talking to Rachel about. They weren't exactly friends and last summer, Annabeth had practically bitten Rachel's head off with all her snide comments.</p><p>He shook his head and looked over at Grover who was studying him. He had a look on his face as if he knew exactly what Percy had been thinking. What with the empathy link and all, he probably did.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>"Can we please have the married couple on the dance floor!" Percy watched as Paul took his moms hand and gently guided her to the middle of the room to have their first dance. The wedding had gone perfectly well and Percy couldn't wait to go talk to his friends. His mom had instructed him to sit in the front since he was the only family member from his mom's side present at the function. His friends were seated somewhere in the middle and he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to them yet.</p><p>He was standing by the punch bowl when a thought occurred to him. What if Annabeth didn't want to talk to him? Sure she had come to the wedding but that could have been solely for Sally. He realized that the thought scared him. He couldn't lose his best friend. Not after everything they had been through. He suddenly realized not maintaining contact with her might have given her the wrong impression. He had to make things right with her. So he mustered his courage and made his way through the crowd to find her.</p><p>He wondered what she had been up to these past weeks, if she had heard anything about Luke. He debated whether he should mention Luke in front of her. He knew that was a touchy subject for her and whenever it was approached; it generally resulted with the two of them in a heated brawl. It irked him whenever she defended him as if Luke was some saint and hadn't helped Kronos rise and try to destroy the world.</p><p>He sighed and tried to clear his head when he felt himself bump into someone. He looked up and he saw the most enchanting pair of grey eyes he had ever seen. Annabeth.</p><p>"Uh Hey. Didn't see you there. How are you?" He stuttered trying to act nonchalant when in his mind he was going crazy. She somehow looked even more gorgeous up close, if that was even possible. With her heels she was pretty much the same height as he was which wasn't exactly helping him with his confidence.</p><p>"I'm great Percy. How have you been?" She asked whilst raising an eyebrow obviously noticing his nervousness.</p><p>"I'm good. Great even. Heck my mom just got married and this is like the happiest I've ever seen her. I couldn't be better." Annabeth smiled and turned to look at the woman in question who was still swaying with Paul on the dance floor. Percy followed her gaze but felt his linger on Annabeth. She had on grey owl earrings, which had to be new considering he had never seen them before, and was wearing her camp necklace. He wondered if she had come directly from camp. He was about to ask her when she turned to him and said, "Wanna dance?" "Sure." He replied and took her hand and led her to the dance floor where a few other people had gathered and had started dancing.</p><p>He wasn't exactly a good dancer and it showed. Annabeth bit her lip to control her laughter but after nearly tripping over his feet and almost falling on top of her, she started full out laughing. He tried to be annoyed by that but honestly he probably looked so ridiculous that he would have laughed at himself. So they settled on just swaying back and forth with their hands on each other's waist and shoulder respectively.</p><p>"So did you come directly from camp?" Percy asked. "Yeah, I came back before summer started actually. Chiron asked me to carry out a few missions for him but nothing too big. Mostly just small attacks on wherever the monster bases were getting too strong. A lot of the missions were fails too so that's probably why no one mentioned them to you."</p><p>Percy tried not to feel bad about that. He hadn't been so involved with camp stuff lately. With the prophecy on his shoulders like a ticking time bomb he had mostly been excluded from missions. He wasn't exactly complaining but he stiff felt weird hearing Annabeth going on trips without him.</p><p>"Still you could have mentioned you got back to camp."</p><p>"What were you planning on doing if you knew? It's not like you would have come along or anything!" Annabeth exclaimed, her hands tightening her grip on Percy' shoulders.</p><p>"That's not true!" Percy said heat rising to his face." I would have tried to help that's all."</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Annabeth said rolling her eyes. "We both know how much of a help you've been these past few weeks. Honestly the only thing you've been up to is hanging out with your mortal friend, which is just the opposite of productive-"Percy suddenly felt a rush of anger at her words and what she was implying. He took a deep breath and managed to calm himself.</p><p>"Gods Annabeth I just needed a break okay? I'm sorry I haven't been so involved but I have a lot on my plate. I just needed to be around people who made me feel normal and don't remind me every few seconds that the worlds ending and I'm going to die."</p><p>Annabeth stiffened and looked like she was going to argue when she bit her lip and slowly exhaled. She gazed down for a second before lifting her eyes and saying, "I'm sorry." Percy tried not to look taken aback by that. Annabeth seldom apologized for anything. "That was a petty thing to say and argue about. I know you need to relax what with the prophecy and everything but I just…. I thought.. you know.. you would want to chill at camp with me- I mean your friends. We're not all bad. And some of us really miss having you around." She looked into his eyes, hoping he would catch the meaning behind it. To her disappointment Percy just nodded and said, "So.. any word about Luke? Where has he been for the last few months?"</p><p>Annabeth's eyes hardened a little at the mention of the guy who betrayed her. She nodded and said," A few scouts have reported that he was last seen on The Princess Andromeda. You'll hear all about that when you return to camp." She hesitated a little before adding," I know you don't believe it Percy, but I still think there is hope for him. I think I can still save him."</p><p>Percy tried not to get angry but he just couldn't believe her sometimes. How could she possibly still have hopes for someone like Luke? He was Kronos now; the Luke she knew and cared for was gone.</p><p>He really just wanted to tell her to forget about him and focus on how to win this war, but he knew it was futile. Once Annabeth set her mind to something, there was pretty much no stopping her. Still, there was no harm in trying. "Annabeth, I don't know. He's Kronos now. I just don't want to see you get hurt by him again. He's just not worth it." Annabeth sighed but nodded her head.</p><p>"Okay Percy. Whatever you say. I came here to make amends, not rehash what was already said last summer. I miss calling you seaweed brain and wanted to know if we could be friends again. Can we?" She looked so hopeful and cute; he wondered how anyone could ever turn her down.</p><p>"Of course Wise Girl. And I missed you too." Percy replied.</p><p>At that Annabeth cracked a smile and shuffled closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and mumbled," Now shut up and just dance. I really don't want to fight anymore."</p><p>"Ditto" Percy replied swaying to the beat of the slow song playing. He looked over Annabeth's head to find his friends staring at them. Grover and Tyson were smiling at them, Nico looked a little flustered and Rachel was watching them a little warily. When she met Percy's eyes, she gave him a small smile. Percy smiled back and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly and enjoying every second of Annabeth in his arms.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, let me know by dropping a comment or a kudo! Thanks :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>